It Was All Just A Memory
by xxCuratorAngelusxx
Summary: Logan gets a revisit from his past but will he be happy with the outcome? Will the one woman he truly trusted show him that there is so much more to life than what he sees? And most of all will he find love once again or will his heart completely shut out


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except my own and am purely doing this for fun.

Please Read and Review. It really motivates me to continue writing so the more reviews the more chapters ;) Now Enjoy The Story!

**Chapter 1.**

It was a year of changes that was for sure, a year of constant tribulations and trials that Xavier knew. It seemed that his school was flourishing but at the same time the fight against Magneto and the world was slowly wearing him down. He knew his team of X-Men have been doing everything they can to help him but he knew that his team can only do so much.

He allowed out a long sigh as he sorted through his books and accidentally dropped one. He irritably sighed and then leaned down from his chair to reach it and instantly stopped when he saw a picture he hasn't seen in so long ago.

He softly smiled as he gently picked up the photo and saw the young woman with long dark locks and piercing blue eyes smiling back at him, this was always his favorite picture of the young woman he has helped so many years ago. It just seemed like it was ages ago since he last saw her and remembers dearly that she and her Brother were quite the characters. He then slowly turned the photo around and saw the scripted handwriting on the back.

_Xavier,_

_Thank you for all that you have done for me and Arden we are so appreciative for your kindness and generosity and will always love you as the father we always wished to have. If for any reason you need us for anything please don't hesitate you'll know exactly where to find us we'll always be there for you just like you were always there for us. _

_With Much Love, _

_Sera._

Xavier couldn't help but smile even wider at Sera's comment on finding them, he knew that they were always there for his beck and call but he never wanted to pull them out of their own lives, they had their own evils they had to fight and hated the idea of trying to pull them away from that.

He has heard that they have been very successful with their fight and constantly contemplated on bringing them and their team to come work for him. Sure, his team was strong and capable of fighting but he knew they could only handle so much, on the other hand, Sera and Arden have been fighting majority of their lives, they were known as the dark warriors. The protectors of the night and even though they were not mutant they were a different breed, they still had the capacity to love and show compassion.

That is what he dearly admired from them; the decision was growing more and more in favor of finally calling them and asking them to come work for him. As he stared down at the picture once more and then immediately smiled and moved his chair towards his phone and dialed the number, he always knew where they were after all they were like his very own children. The phone rang for a moment but then immediately was answered by a very bubbly voice.

"Thank you for calling Arden and Sera investigations how may I help you?"

Charles smiled on the other line; this must be the vision seeker who works for them. "Um yes I was wondering if possibly Arden or Sera was around." The woman on the other line then immediately answered. "Um, I don't think Arden is here but I believe Sera is can you please hold one minute?" Charles then grinned. "Of course." He only waited for about 2 minutes until the phone was immediately answered.

"Hello this is Sera how may I help you?"

She said in a Irish brogue, Charles the smirked he always loved hearing her accent it was actually very amusing to him that she kept hers but her brother lost his a long time ago. "Sera how is business these days?" he asked knowing that she'd immediately figure out who it is and he was right. "Charles!? Bloody hell old man how are you!?" Charles then started to laugh. "Very well my dear how are you and your brother doing?" Sera then started to laugh.

"Very well thank you, been busy but that is expected."

Charles slowly nodded his head against the phone. "Yes I would believe so, how is the money department coming along?" Sera sighed, Xavier then knew this was a sure indication that they were not doing THAT well… usually when it came to Sera and Arden they never wanted their victims to feel like they have to pay them for their services and that ended up creating a huge dent on their money supply. "Alright I suppose, luckily our friends are extremely understanding over the situation, well all but Corey… she's been a bit fussy over the situation. But that is expected." Charles then started to laugh.

"Yes well… I was thinking that possibly to help you all out that you would like to come work for me at my school."

Sera was quiet for a moment but then suddenly answered. "Charles I can't ask you to take all of us in. We're not mutants how can we help with the school?" Charles knew she was going to do this and immediately repeated back. "You and Arden can train our students to fight without using their powers, you two are very well known for that." Sera then started to laugh. "And what about the rest of my team?" Charles then smirked.

"Well I believe you have an empath, a vision seer, a lore master, a sorcerer, and another fighter. I believe they could be of great services to our school."

Sera sighed, she knew this would be a huge help to everyone including her and Arden and it wasn't like there was anything that was holding them back to stay at where they were.

"Charles to be honest I'm all for it but I need to talk to Arden about this, would it be a problem if I called you back later?"

Charles then smirked. "Not at all I'll hear from you soon." Sera nodded on the other line and smiled. "Sounds good to me Charles talk to you later." Charles and Sera then said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Once Charles placed the phone down on the receiver, he then instantly heard his door knock. "Come in Logan." The door slowly opened, to show the Wolverine walking in, in his usual white tank top, leather jacket, and jeans. "Hey Chuck." Charles smiled at Logan, he felt that Logan has gone an extremely long way from what he was like when he first stepped into this school and was one of his most proud affiliates. "How can I be of service to you Logan?" Logan shrugged as he walked over to Charles' desk and then sat down in the seat across from him.

"I think that I'm starting to remember my past…"

Charles then instantly smiled at him. "Really what is it that you remembered?" Logan sighed as he slowly crossed his arms.

"Well I don't know if it's my past or just a dream… I've been getting those a lot lately and it always involves this girl but I never see her face. She's beautiful I know that much, and it's always involving me going back to the United States to enlist in the war and her begging me to not leave her, I always end up promising her that I'd come back but I never do… I feel like that I loved her, I promised her that when I came back that I'd take her to the states to live with me, to… marry me. And it then flashes to when I leave she comes rushing up to me and hugs me and kisses me and then she gives me this trinity necklace and told me she wants me to bring this back to her. But I never come back."

Logan then softly wrapped his hand around the silver necklace that was resting around his neck, the same necklace he was telling Charles. "I always wake up after that." Charles looked at him thoughtfully and smiled. "What war?" Logan sighed. "Civil War." Charles then nodded. "It could be a possibility that this woman you speak of was apart of your life Logan. Or she is just a figment to show you a way of your life… We will definitely look into this, I plan on that." Logan slowly nodded and looked down at Charles' desk and saw the picture that Charles was staring at not to long ago.

"She's pretty, an old girlfriend Chuck?"

Charles then started to laugh. "Oh no Logan, more like a daughter I always wanted. I have helped her and her brother out many years ago and am actually hoping that they will agree to my offer." Logan then arched his brow. "Offer?" Charles slowly nodded. "Yes I would like them to come work for me part time, they would be a good asset to this school." Logan slowly nodded as he stared down at the picture, why was it that the woman in the photograph seemed so familiar to him.

"What's their mutation?"

Charles then smirked at him. "They're not Mutant's Logan, but they're not normal either." Logan then instantly frowned. "Then how can they be a help to us then? It's pointless to bring them here all they're going to do is judge!" Charles then slowly shook his head.

"Trust me Logan; they would be the last people you'd ever expect to judge us."

Logan sighed and then slowly rose up from his seat. "Well I hope your right, because if they are our enemies it's only going to make things worse for us." Charles then smiled at Logan and gently shook his head. "I have a feeling that you will get along with them quite well, Arden always reminded me much of you." Logan then slowly nodded and then walked out of Charles' office.

As soon as Logan walked out, he immediately ran into Rogue. "Logan!" she said excitedly, Logan slowly looked over at her and noticed that she has definitely grown over the last two years, it also seemed that they were growing closer and closer and even though it irked them to know that there was something they didn't want to fight it away either.

"Hey kid what's going on?"

Rogue shrugged as they both started walking side by side. "Oh nothing, I was just wondering what you have been up to lately, you seem extremely quiet." Logan sighed; he really didn't want to get into this with her. "Haven't been sleeping well, you know how it goes." Rogue slowly nodded as they met up with Storm, Jean, and Scott. "So did you guys hear that Chuck is possibly hiring some people to come work here?" Logan asked as he crossed his arms. Jean looked at him completely confused.

"What? Why would he need new people?"

Logan then shrugged. "Beats me, oh also did I mention that they're not mutants either?" Jean's eyes bugged out and then immediately started to walk to Xavier's office. "Is he out of his mind!? He can't bring them into this school!" Logan smirked, amused that he just caused a stir in the pot and then looked over at Scott who was glaring at him now. "You do realize that I'm going to be listening to this all day now right?" Logan then gave him a smug smile.

"Glad to be of service."

Scott irritably sighed as Storm then looked over at Logan. "Did he say why he's hiring them?" Logan then shrugged. "Just mentioned that they'd be a good asset to this school." Jean then scoffed. "Right what a wonderful asset!" she growled and then stormed into Charles' office to see him on the phone.

"Yes Arden it has been quite sometime."

Charles smirked when he saw them all walking in, he knew Logan wouldn't keep quiet about something like this, he then motioned all of them to walk in further to his room and all to have a seat which they all willingly did. "Well Arden what I was planning on was having you and Sera work here part time, and possibly your team could be of some help as well." He then listened on the other line and started to laugh.

"Well I can only imagine what she's been putting you through lately you two were always at each other's back I do remember that."

Arden obviously responded back causing Charles to laugh even louder. "Yes well, you have to admit your sister does keep you on your toes and she is a smart little viper I do know that for a fact. So when will I be expecting you two to be visiting us?" he listened on the line and nodded. "Wonderful, I'll be expecting you two tonight then." He then listened to what Arden had to say and nodded.

"Wonderful, alright Arden see you tonight and have a nice afternoon, alright, alright talk to you later bye."

Charles then finally hung up the phone, and then looked up at his group of X-Men. "I see that Logan has told you all my latest news." Jean then glared at him. "How can you invite non-mutants to work along side of us!?" Charles then sighed. "Listen I understand you all are a little worried with the fact that they're not mutants but you must believe me when I say that they will not judge you for they're not necessarily normal themselves.

As you all can tell I just finished talking to Arden, he and his sister are planning on coming over tonight to negotiate on whether they should accept my proposal or not and I expect you all to be completely pleasant to them." Rogue then frowned. "What exactly makes them different?" Charles then looked over at them.

"Many things, supernatural things if you like to include that, they are what you would call Immortal Creatures of the night, well except for the fact that Sera is capable of going out into the light but Arden isn't."

Logan then arched his brow. "What like vampires? There's no such thing Chuck." Charles then smiled at him.

"Ah but there is, we're not the only one's who roam this earth and are completely different, trust me… Sera and Arden are what you would consider Vampires with Souls. It was imbued on them when they were sired and since then they have done what they can to protect the people of this world, they are also very dear friends of mine and most proud to call them of the such."

Storm then looked at him curiously. "But wouldn't they need blood to survive?" Charles then nodded. "Yes, but they don't need human blood to survive, you see Sera and Arden have extreme control over their temptations, and literally don't yearn for it like they had in the beginning, nothing affects them the way it should which makes me confident on bringing them here." Storm then softly smiled at him. "Well if you're confident in your decision I am as well." Jean sighed and gently nodded.

"You know best Professor; let's just hope that they are what you say they are." Charles smiled at his team and nodded. "Trust me they are, now we will be meeting them at 8:00 pm and I would like all of you to be present."

Everyone then slowly nodded and rose up from their seats. "Professor, what are you planning on hiring them for?" Scott asked, Charles then smirked at him. "Self Defense of course." Scott arched his brow, but was then immediately pulled by Logan letting him know that it's just best to leave.

As they all walked out of Xavier's office, they all looked at each other completely confused. "Well that's interesting what on earth would bring him to hire them?" Rogue asked curiously, Logan then shrugged. "Chuck mentioned that they were like the kids he always wanted, maybe they're in a rough spot and need the money." Scott then slowly shrugged.

"I guess only time will tell, let's get back to work we still have students to teach."

Everyone then slowly nodded and started to head off in different directions, meanwhile while all of this was going on Logan couldn't still shake off the feeling of the dreams he has been having, they were bothering him immensely and the fact that the woman in that picture seemed oh so familiar as well.

He supposed that it was just his imagination, it was impossible to know her. He's never seen her in his life and he knew for a fact that he would remember someone like her but maybe… maybe there was something a little more too it than that.

* * *

8:00 finally came and everyone was waiting patiently for the two to arrive into the dining area, Charles explained to Arden that when they entered to notify the guard their names and that he would explain to them where exactly to go once they have made it there.

Everyone was nervously looking over at each other and then started to become curious as to what was keeping them. "Professor you did tell them to be here at 8 correct?" Storm asked, Charles nodded and was about to answer until he heard two people arguing as they were now walking towards the dining room.

"I bloody told you if yer going to take that route then right well be aware that we're going to be stopped!"

The female yelled, and then suddenly everyone heard the male speak. "Well excuse me how the hell am I supposed to know that we were going to get ganged up and didn't I tell you to just sit in the car!?" the male growled as they both now entered the dining room. "Please if I didn't you'd be bloody right well banged up and make us even later than we are!" The male then rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever tell you that you're a complete pain in the ass!?" Sera then smirked at him.

"Takes one to know one mate, and since you practically brought me up my entire life I'm only assuming that I learned it from you!"

Arden then gritted his teeth. "You're Impossible!" Sera then smirked at him. "And you're incorrigible if you only listened to me and stop being a buggering wanker then we would've made it here on time." Arden then rolled his eyes and then immediately looked over to see that they now had an audience. "Hi." Sera then quickly looked over at them and smirked.

"Bugger."

She then punched her brother in the shoulder. "Now you see what you did you git!" Arden then inhumanly growled as he held onto his arm and quickly looked back at her. "That's it you pissed me off for that last time." He yelled, just then Charles then immediately spoke up. "Arden, Sera!" Arden and Sera then quickly looked over towards the voice and noticed that Charles was smirking at them.

"I swear you two will never change."

Sera then instantly grinned at Charles and immediately walked up towards him. "Ah come on old man you gotta admit life would be boring without us." Charles chuckled as he leaned up and received Sera's hug. "Yes that I do have to admit." Sera then finally released him, while Arden walked up and shook his hand. "It's nice seeing you again Charles it's been way too long." Charles smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes I believe it has, please let me introduce you to my team." Sera and Arden then slowly nodded and looked over at the rest of the group who were all watching them quietly.

"Sera, Arden I'd like to introduce you to Scott, Jean, Marie, Ororo, and Logan has yet to join us."

Arden and Sera smiled and slowly waved at everyone. "Sorry for the spat we had back there, typical banter with the git and me." Sera smirked; Arden then glared back at her. "Will you stop calling me that!" Sera then looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Not until you bloody right well lighten up, swear you need to get yerself a girl mate." Arden then gritted his teeth.

"Do you have any idea what I'm planning on doing to you once we're done from here?"

Sera then shrugged her shoulders and looked over at him innocently. "Locking me up in a white room where my only source of entertainment would be bouncing around on the padded walls?" Arden then rolled his eyes, while Scott and Rogue tried to hide their amusement. Charles chuckled while he motioned them to have a seat. Sera and Arden then slowly sat down one on either side of Charles. "Now… may I introduce you all to my most dear friends Seraphim and Arden O'Riley." Sera grinned over at everyone and waved.

"Ello."

Rogue then started to laugh, she thought that the two siblings were extremely amusing and was starting to like them more and more. "It's a pleasure to have finally met you two; Charles has said nothing but very good things about the two of you." Storm said softly, Sera then smiled over at her.

"It's really a pleasure to meet all of you as well, like I said earlier I apologize for our little spat earlier it was inappropriate."

Scott and Jean were taken back by her politeness it was just minutes ago that they were arguing like… well like two siblings and now they both were acting like complete adults.

"It really is a pleasure, Charles has mentioned some wonderful things about each one of you and I do hope you do not find me nor my sister as a threat and if anything as friends and as allies. We both know what it is like to be shunned from the world, but as you can tell we both try to look at things on the brighter side even though we aggravate each other to no end."

Sera then rolled her eyes. "Well imagine we've known each other for 163 years we're bound to get on each other's nerves." Rouge then looked at them completely surprise. "Your 163 years old!?" Sera smirked over at her. "I am but gramps here is 168 which would make him five years older than me." Arden glared at her, while Charles chuckled.

"Amazing that they still look so young doesn't it?"

Arden then smirked over at his sister. "And it's still amazing that some people still haven't grown up yet." Sera glared over at him. "Alright Arden enough jabs we have work to get done and Charles was nice enough to invite us let's not cause anymore problems." Arden then smiled over at his sister and nodded. "I believe that is the best idea you have ever had." Sera then smirked over at him.

"One of the best."

Jean then slowly looked over at them curiously. "So from what I have heard that you two are vampires?" Sera then smiled over at her. "Yeah we are but I don't suppose we are… just not your average type I guess." Jean then slowly nodded, she could sense that they were good people and even though she knew, what they were capable of she could see in a way why Charles was thoroughly amused by them. "If you don't mind me asking what are your qualities?" Sera looked over at Arden and shrugged.

"Heightened senses, hearing, smell, extreme strength and speed. Heightened charisma and dexterity, enhanced reflexes and fangs. Think of having an animal buried inside you controlling somewhat of your body to do the abilities you do."

Scott then scoffed. "Sounds like Logan, by the way where is he?" Rogue then immediately looked over at him. "He was having troubles with his bike, he should be here soon." Scott arched his brow at her while Sera automatically answered.

"Well if he ever needs a bit of help he can always call me, my bike always gave me problems which made me learn how to fix them completely."

Rogue then quickly looked over at her and shook her head. "No… he's really good at that stuff to." Sera arched her brow at the young girl and then looked over at Arden who had the same look on his face. "Alright then." She shrugged as dinner was now being served.

Just then, the doors swung open and in came Logan wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Sorry I'm late damn bike wouldn't start again." Sera and Arden looked over at Logan wide-eyed almost in shock to see him as if they knew him; Charles looked at the two of them curiously but noticed they instantly hid the shocked looks on their faces.

"Logan! Please let me introduce my dear friends Seraphim and Arden."

Logan nodded and noticed the two slowly rise up from their seats, he couldn't help but feel that he knew these two people, the connection between the both of them was amazing he slowly pulled his hand out and shook Arden's hand who was looking at him quiet seriously. "Pleasure to meet you Logan." Logan then slowly nodded, as he examined Arden. He was about the same height as he, had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, and was the same build. It felt like he was close to this man as if they had been friends for many years but he knew that was impossible, there is no way that he and this man he just met could have been friends.

"Yeah real pleasure."

He then released his hand and then looked over at Sera; he was completely taken aback by her beauty. He thought Jean and Rogue were beautiful it was nothing compared to this woman. She had long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, she had an amazing figure and her skin was purely porcelain. He couldn't stop the feeling that was searing through him as he looked at her, he thought she was beautiful in the photo but for some reason he felt the same way about her as he did with the brother.

Could he have known them in a past life? Could they have been apart of his life previously? He didn't know… and if they were, wouldn't they say something? Wouldn't they have admitted their loss for him? He didn't know. He noticed Sera was looking at him curiously, she seemed surprised and nervous but hid it extremely well. He felt like they had a connection which involved them to be more than just friends, there was something irking him about these two and he was damn well determined to find that out.

"It's really nice to meet you Logan; Charles has mentioned great things about you."

Logan slowly nodded and as if by habit, he slowly took her hand and kissed it. Sera's eyes widened as he did so and saw his hazel eyes burning into her blue ones. "It's really nice to meet you as well." Sera softly smiled at him and then looked over at Arden who was watching him carefully. "Chuck has mentioned a lot about you." Sera then slowly looked over at Logan and smiled; she then gently retracted her hand from Logan's and smirked over at Charles.

"Really now…What have you been sayin about me Charlie Boy? Only good things I hope."

Logan then automatically smirked; it was very rare that you would meet someone who would refer the professor with a nickname. Charles then instantly started to laugh. "Would there be anything else?" Arden then scoffed as he smirked over at his sister.

"Yes! More like she's a constant pain in my ass."

Sera then glared over at him. "Watch it boyo I know where you sleep at night." Logan's smirk then grew even wider as he watched all three of them interact with each other. This defiantly didn't go unnoticed to Rogue and caused her to be somewhat threatened, she saw the way he looked at Sera and knew that he was attracted to her.

"Yes well now that we're all acquainted why don't you all have a seat and we will start eating this wonderful meal."

Sera, Arden and Logan nodded as they all sat down; Logan sat between Rogue and Sera while Arden sat next to Scott and directly across from his sister. "Now. Have you two thought of my proposition?" Charles asked, Seraphim then looked over at him. "It's a great offer Charles no doubt, but we do still have our work that has to be done." Charles then nodded.

"And that is completely understandable that is why I was planning and employing the two of you part time."

Sera and Arden nodded as they started to eat their dinner. "What do you propose we do?" Arden asked, Charles then smiled over at him. "To train my students self defense, there will possibly be times were their abilities may be stripped from them and they will have to learn to protect themselves purely by instincts." Sera then arched her brow at him. "But why us old man, surely you have plenty of fighters here." She said softly as she waved her hand over towards his team, Charles then started to laugh.

"Yes… well even though they are the best team I could have ever equipped you two are the most well known fighters in the world, and in some way you will understand my students, relate to them due to the fact that you two have your own abilities."

Arden then slowly nodded. "Surely there's someone better." Charles then shook his head.

"There isn't Seraphim, Arden you two do not realize what you two really hold within you. They have written books about the two of you, legends, folk lore of the such about your past antics. Yes, you two are not mutants I understand this, but you two are champions, warriors, and the fighters of darkness. I would be completely honored to have the two of you teach my students what you two have learned so many years ago."

Sera and Arden looked over at each other, then back at Charles, and smirked. "Bloody hell old man you sure make it hard to say no." Sera said teasingly, Charles then smiled at them. "So is that a yes?" Arden then smirked.

"Come on now Charles how could we honestly say no to you."

Sera then nodded. "Bugger mate you're practically the father we never had! Do you honestly believe that we would push you off like that?" Charles then grinned at the both of them. "Thank you, and welcome to our team." Sera and Arden smiled and nodded. "And welcome to ours." Arden said softly.

Once everyone was finished congratulating them and welcoming them to the team they all then started to get into conversation with each other, while Arden received a phone call and excused himself out of the room. "So that means since Sera is 163 that means that you were born in 1845 and Arden would have been born in 1840." Sera rolled her eyes up in a thinking manner and nodded at Storm.

"Sounds about right, bugger it really has been a long time."

Scott then looked over at the two of the curiously. "Are you two married? I mean at least have been and had children?" Sera and Arden looked over at each other and then back at Scott. "No, I've never married nor has Arden." Jean frowned, noticing that their life must have been very lonely. "Have you ever been in love?" Sera then slowly nodded. "Very much so, but he disappeared. Arden on the other hand allows his heart to fall to easily. It's not necessarily easy for us to find a companion; as soon as they learn what we are they then want to run away from us." Strom then frowned.

"I understand how you feel."

Sera then softly smiled over at her. "It's no biggie really, we have the most greatest friends you could ever ask for, life isn't as lonely I mean yes we do strive for love and so on but… we learned that it isn't mandatory instead if trying to find the right person we decided to fill that gap with something that has a great purpose." Logan then looked over at her seriously.

"Why did you two throw love away so easily?"

Sera then slowly looked over at him and noticed the glint in his eyes; she knew that he didn't remember her but she knew that she couldn't announce anything to him soon either. "Tired of getting our hearts broken. Tired of losing the people we hold so dearly." She said softly, yet so seriously. Logan stared at her with the same intensity, Sera was the first to break contact and then immediately pulled on a little smirk.

"But that doesn't mean that we don't have our little bit of fun."

Logan slowly nodded, he knew that she was hiding something immediately after that little comment he knew it was just all in a matter of trying to figure out what exactly was she hiding. Sera then looked back over at the table and flashed off a huge beaming smile.

"So tell me, what are all of your abilities?"

Storm softly smiled over at her, she was starting to like Sera more and more and had hoped that they would become very good friends. "I can control the weather. My alias is Storm" Sera then smirked over at her as she took a bite out of her breadstick.

"Bugger I want to do that! All I can bloody do is jump really high and bite things."

Storm then started to laugh while she looked over at Scott. "What about you big boy? What is your special abilities?" Scott then glared at her. "I now see what your brother meant by locking you up." Sera then started to laugh. "Yeah well that's how it is, so come on, come on! Tell me what makes you special!" Scott couldn't help but smile at her eagerness it's been a really long time since someone was actually really excited to learn what his ability was. "My eyes produce a powerful optic blast which forces me to wear specialized glasses at all times, it's very deadly and my Alias is Cyclops." Seraphim then smiled over at him.

"Very fitting. Bugger does that mean I get a Alias to Charlie?"

Sera smirked Charles then chuckled. "I believe Seraphim is good enough name for you." Sera sighed and slowly rolled her eyes mockingly. "Damn…" Logan then started to chuckle at her, she then slowly looked over at him and smirked. "What about you mate what are your special abilities?" Logan smirked at her, then lifted his hands up, and then closed his hands into fists causing three blades to shoot out from his knuckles. Sera's eyes then instantly widened and jumped in her seat.

"Bloody Hell…"

She whispered Logan smirked at her figuring that she was impressed until he noticed that she was looking at the blades with complete shock and surprise. Logan could smell the apprehensiveness coming from her and slowly allowed his blades to glide back into his skin. Sera slowly gulped and gave him a small smile.

"Impressive."

She then quickly grabbed her napkin, wiped her mouth, and then slowly rose up from her chair.

"Charlie it's been wonderful, really wonderful. However it's getting late and we must really be going I will bring our team in tomorrow to introduce you all to them. Thank you all for taking the time to get to know me and my brother we're very appreciative."

Just then, Arden then walked in with a look of seriousness morphing on his face. "Sera we need to go, Huntley called and it seems that there's something going down over on 4th street." Sera slowly nodded. "No worries luv was already bidding farewell." Arden slowly nodded and looked over at everyone apologetically.

"I apologize for our abruptness but unfortunately work calls."

Arden noticed the stricken look on his sister's face and was starting to become concerned. Especially when she gave everyone a shy smile and quickly waved as she shot out of the room. "It is not a problem Arden. Have a nice night." Arden then slowly nodded and gave everyone a nod farewell as he then slowly walked out of the building.

* * *

"So you want to tell me why you shot out of that building like a bat out of hell?"

Her brother asked her as she sat in the passenger's seat while he was now driving to their new destination. "It just can't be him. Those sodding buggers told me he was dead!" Arden frowned over at her sister; he knew whom she was talking about, he knew as soon as that man walked into the room and in all honesty it really shocked him as well.

"Sera… are you sure you can do this?"

Sera then slowly looked at him. "Yeah… Yeah I'll be alright. It's just they told me he died, they flat out said that they erased his memory and felt he was a loss and killed him. Why would they lie to me like that!?" Arden then frowned. "Maybe they didn't want you to come back for him. Remember Sera you weren't on their good side at all." Sera then gently nodded.

"They tricked him you do realize this, he didn't even know I was around when they kidnapped me. When they realized that their drugs wouldn't work on me they threatened to use him, to make him their ultimate weapon and then… well you know the rest."

Arden gave her a small smile and then took her hand in his, even though his sister did drive him absolutely crazy most the time. She was also the only family he had and he loved her very dearly he knew the history he and she both had with this man and knowing that he was alive now only complicated the matter even more.

However, hopefully things will finally lighten up and maybe things won't be as bad as they seem. "I remember Sarry… I was the one who saved you from that facility." Sera slowly nodded and allowed out a long, deep sigh. "Guess time will only tell how this will work out. It seems like he doesn't remember us so I'm assuming his memory loss was a success." Arden then slowly nodded and immediately stopped the car when they saw three roguish creatures step out in front of them. He slowly looked over his sister who arched her brow at him.

"It's going to be a really long night."

* * *

"Professor may I speak with you."

Logan asked softly, as he ended up chasing after the professor once everyone finished their dinner. "Of course Logan." He knew that whenever Logan referred him as Professor that it was something important. Through out the whole dinner once Sera and Arden left was in complete silence, no one knew how to react to Sera's reaction to Logan's blades and no one knew how to explain Sera's complete abruptness afterwards and the look of shock and confusion morphing her and her brother's face once he had walked into the room.

Everyone was confused, but it was Logan who had the constant feeling that there was more than the two vampires were allowing to let out and he was determined to find out by the only man he knew that would have an idea as to what that would be.

"Can we talk in private?"

He asked, noticing that Rouge and Scott were now walking towards them. Charles slowly smiled and nodded at Logan to follow him. Once they were in his office, Logan locked the door and quickly turned around and looked at the professor seriously.

"Please explain to me what that was in there?"

Charles had to admit he didn't know as well, it was something obviously the two siblings held so dearly to themselves that they created a huge barrier from him to ever find out. "Honestly Logan I haven't the clue, their behavior was just as shocking to me as it was to you." Logan sighed and immediately started to pace back and forth. "I know them Chuck, I feel it and I know that they must have known me from somewhere! They're just not telling." Charles sighed and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Logan; I wish I could help you in that department. But unfortunately Sera and Arden has became very good on pulling up their barriers around me when there is something they do not want me to know. Maybe you remind them of someone."

Logan then gently shook his head. "No… because I felt something. Like there's something so much more when I saw the picture of that girl I felt like I had this deep connection to her and I think she felt it to." Charles smiled up at Logan and knew immediately that as soon as Sera walked through that door his initial thoughts about Rogue would go by the way side.

"She's a real beauty isn't she?"

Logan sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly shook his head. "She's gorgeous! The way her eyes burns into you is amazing." Charles then started to laugh. "Imagine that when they start glowing. She was always a beauty Logan but don't let that fool you she does have a vipers tongue and is incredible intelligent. It'll take a lot to even remotely get her attention in any sort of way." Charles said in a rather fatherly tone, Logan then smirked over at Charles. "You think I'm going to go after her?" Charles then shrugged.

"It's really up to you and Sera Logan. I won't be against it but I'm clearly just warning you of what she's like. Plus you have Arden to be concerned about as well."

Logan's smirk then grew even wider. "I thought he hated his sister the way those two fought would have made it obvious." Charles then started to laugh.

"Trust me Logan, if you ever messed with Arden's baby sister he will be out for your head. They bicker and argue but when it comes to each other in need they will always stick together."

Logan then slowly nodded.

"I have a feeling me and her brother will get along very well."

Charles then started to laugh once again. "Yes… I believe you two will get along famously especially since you two are very much alike. Now since it's very late we best as well get some rest. Sera is bringing her team over tomorrow to introduce them to us." Logan then arched his brow.

"Why isn't Arden going to be here?"

Charles then sighed. "Arden isn't capable of coming out during the day, however Sera is so I'm going to assign you, Scott, and Storm to escort them around the premises." Logan then gently nodded. "Fine. See you in the morning Chuck." Charles nodded and smiled at Logan.

"Good Night Logan."


End file.
